


The Line Between Us

by Blueflower740



Series: The Line Between Us [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Forbidden Love, Historical AU, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Bucky, M/M, Minor Spideypool, NSFW GIF, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, PORN gifs, Prince!Bucky, Romance, Rough Sex, Royalty AU, Servant!Steve, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Top!Bucky, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bottom!Steve, emotional Steve, feels trip, sam is a horse, stucky feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueflower740/pseuds/Blueflower740
Summary: Bucky is a prince. Steve is his servant. They love each other. They keep this taboo relationship a secret.But when war breaks out, and all hands on deck, Bucky had no choice but to go. Steve is left behind bitter and alone.But when Bucky comes back to visit two years later, something about him has changed...but so has Steve.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Basically, this is AU is set during the medieval times. I used Merlin as my inspiration for the visuals. The storyline follows the events of The First Avenger and The Winter Soldier (to some extent), with additions of my own. So please enjoy and leave a comment!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This fic is a pretty big project for me, and it's split into two parts. The first part is finished, and I'm currently working on the next bit. 
> 
> Technically, you can read this as a stand-alone, but I'm sure you guys would want to know what happened to Bucky at war. But enjoy this part for the meantime!
> 
> Any questions please feel free to ask me

It was a special night. The air was filled with excitement and hopefulness from the nobles, knights and merchants as they socialised and break bread at the banquet. Kings and queens from all corners of the land came to celebrate the special day. The special occasion was the 21st birthday of Prince James, affectionately nicknamed Bucky, who was sat on the left of his father, dressed in a navy-blue robe with accents of silver, and a pair of jet black pants. Resting on top of his voluminous brunette hair was a crown of gold, adorned with rubies, emeralds and diamonds; a true sign of wealth and royalty. His face, however, was pulled into a disinterest scowl at the many ladies who try to approach him in hope of marriage.  
  
At 21, a prince must be engaged for marriage, to further carry the bloodline of the Barnes family. It is also to secure a place as heir to the throne, but Bucky's opposition was his sister, Rebecca, and the honour rarely goes to a female, so he does not worry much about competition. He studies his sister as she clumsily missed the roast potato with her mouth, but was saved by a white knight from who knows where as he tried to flirt with her. Even though Rebecca was now 24, she was still unwed, and if a man could marry into the royal family, there is a chance he will be considered for the next in line. But with her high standards and general disinterest in men, the prospects of the princess marrying would be very low. Bucky let out a small chuckle when his sister sent a glare at the knight, before waving him away with a hand that almost slapped his face.

Bucky was about to get up to excuse himself and temporarily escape the chaos when a flash of familiarity golden hair caught his eye. Steve rushed in like a headless chicken, while at the same time trying to be careful, with a jug of red wine in his skinny arms. Bucky always worries for the servant, since he always looks like he's struggling with everything he does, and even a strong wind would be able to whisk him away somewhere strange. But despite his weak figure, and sometimes he likes to run his mouth, Steve proved to be an excellent servant and companion.

"Your highness." Steve rasped as he poured the liquid into the cup next to the prince. Despite all-hands-on-deck from the domestic workforce, Steve was still the prince's personal servant, so he was always by his side. The first time they met was when the blonde was only eight, and Bucky was 11 when the palace's gardener suffered a heart attack and died, his son was sent to work to make up for lost labour. Regardless of the circumstances, the pair became quick friends and has been inseparable ever since.

"I thought all servants were called to help with the feast around two hours ago," Something about the embarrassed flush of pink that Steve was sporting had put Bucky in a teasing mode. "Is there a reason you're late?"

"I'm sorry sir, I was preparing something." Came the timid reply; Bucky almost didn't hear him over the boisterous cackle of a noble woman nearby and the buzz of people's voices, but when he did, he couldn't help his heart beating faster from excitement and anticipation. Because after years of friendship, he can tell when Steve is blushing from different types of embarrassment.

One time, the blonde was humiliated from one of the guards mocking his family and social status, and he flashed scarlet with anger and shame. Luckily the prince was there to hear it all and demoted the guard to mere labour and sent them to work in the many factories owned by the family. Another time was when Steve was left flustered after a visiting princess sent him a wink and nudge to show her interest in him. She was pretty, so Bucky wasn't sure of he was affected by her beauty or the fact that hardly anyone showed interest in Steve and he didn't know what to do. What he was sure of, was that he sent countless death stares at the girl, who was supposed to try her hand at engaging the prince, but was rejected brutally the moment Steve left the room.

"And what were you preparing?" Bucky raised a brow. His steel blue eyes turned their attention to the smaller body, whose clothes was made from the cheapest material, with the dullest colours, and there were some holes starting to show. The prince made a mental note to donate his old clothes to him, even if Steve would be too proud to accept them. Something about the image of the blonde wearing his clothes stirred strange feelings in the loins of the brunette.

"A birthday surprise for you sire." Steve squeaked out, whole avoiding eye contact at the same time. Bucky was about to ask him to elaborate before Steve was called over to serve someone else; it was that woman with the obnoxious cackle. She was the daughter of some general if Bucky could recall. The girl looked around the same age as Steve, but the copious amount of makeup made her looks even older than Rebecca! Her dress was a baby pink, with white lace over the ends of the sleeves and across the chest. Her hair was blonde, almost white, and it was in a plait that fell to the right side of her shoulder, with spirals of random hairs to frame her face. When Bucky caught her eye, he noticed that they were hazel, and she blushed like she was caught doing something bad. However, in reality, the only thing she did was call Steve to her, and Bucky wasn't petty enough to jail someone for stealing his servant...or was he? Then images of the girl crying in a rotting cell surrounded by rodents caused a dark giggle to bubble up from his throat. It was soon cut off then Bucky noticed people staring at the weird noises he was making. He awkwardly coughed before proceeding to down a whole cup of wine. Anything to make the party go faster.

 

-X-

 

Behind closed (and locked) doors, Steve's and Bucky's relationship expanded into more intimate territories than just servant and prince.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, they were each other's first kiss. Thirteen-year-old Steve was at the start of puberty when strange feelings aroused from being around his friend and fellow servant, Peggy. She was a beauty in her own right; whispers of her being the illegitimate daughter of a king from a foreign kingdom was a common scandal in the servant quarters. Nevertheless, Peggy proved herself to be an excellent personal maid to Princess Rebecca, and being of higher rank, she was protected from the cruel words of those who envied her.

It was spring time when Steve almost made the first move. The flowers were in bloom with vivid colours from the roses, lavenders and daffodils. Bucky was doing a bit of reading, having time to cool down after his knight training, and Steve was allowed to wonder the garden to give him some peace and quiet. The blonde was admiring the fish pond when someone playfully shoved him, which caused his fragile body to crash into the knee-deep water. And since his voice was feeling the full force of puberty, what was supposed to be a manly scream actually came out as a high-pitched shriek.

"I'm so sorry Stevie!" Peggy cried as she helped the boy up. She was the same age as Bucky, and it was clear from the curve of her soft breast to the hips that swayed with grace when she walked. Steve wanted to be angry, but from her sullen expression, it was clear that she didn't mean it.

"That was a mean thing to do Peggy!" Knowing that she was only trying to tease him, the younger pouted exaggeratedly to guilt trip her.

"I didn't mean it! I forget that you're pretty light, and maybe I used a little too much force..." Her wide chocolate eyes reflected sympathy as Peggy checked the state of her friend. "Is there something I can do to make up for it?" The brunette said timidly; it confused Steve because he wasn’t sure if she was being coy or she really was sorry. 

But the twinkle in her eye told a different story; one of longing and anticipation.

Now, Peggy was a considered to be one of the more fairer servants, and she's had many proposals from men wherever she goes, but the knowledge that she may have an interest in plain, skinny Steve was something worth getting excited about. 

"How about a kiss for the poor fella?" It was meant to be a joke; something they both would snort at and giggle like kids since the prospects of it was absurd! They were friends, but none of them made a move about their hidden feelings, so why would it change now? As soon as he said it, Steve looked away, focusing on the now-calm waters of the pond. 

"Yes." Came the almost quick reply. Peggy looked almost as eager as Steve. There was a light pink hue on her cheekbones that mirrored his own, that seemed to get darker the more they stare at each other. But the more Steve stared into her eyes, the more his mind thought of a pair that was the opposite colour. A pair of icy grey that belong to a certain prince was distracting him. But the blonde told himself that it was a miracle that Peggy liked him, what chance would he have with a prince? The heir to the throne in love with a lowly servant? It was a thing of fiction!

"You don't have to do anything you want to Peggy." Steve chuckled to try and lighten the mood. But he can't deny his that his heart was pounding out of his chest when she moved closer. Sure, she was a little taller, but she was older and had more time to mature.

"I want to...with you" The brunette had a look of determination in her eyes as she came nose-to-nose with the boy. "Have you ever done it before?" Steve would have said something, but he was too mesmerised by the moment that his tongue couldn't move, but only manage a shake of the head. "Well, I'm honoured to be your first." And then she leant closer, her lips as red as the roses surrounding them, her scent as sweet as the flowers themselves, and Steve wanted to engrave it all into his memory. 

His eyes slid shut for the anticipation of a pair of soft lips against his, and for his first kiss to happen. Except nothing happened, because Bucky happened.

"Steve! Are you alright? What are you doing...Oh." Bucky's glorious form emerged from between two hedges, his face full of fear and surprise all at once. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were occupied...with someone...else." He coughed awkwardly and shuffled from one foot to another. What else are you supposed to do when you have just caught your best friend about to kiss someone? Peggy was pulled away from the boy, but they were still standing considerably close, too much for Bucky's liking. 

"I'm sorry sire, I did not know he was on duty." The girl apologised, eyes downcast like she was caught doing something taboo. She was about to kiss Steve, which was taboo enough for Bucky; Steve's first kiss belonged to someone special, not some random servant girl. And if someone asked the prince how he knew his servant had never kissed anyone, he would laugh it off, and deny that he has been keeping tabs on who is around him.

"It's completely fine! I have no grievance about who kisses Steve. No one owns him! Well, technically I do, but I don't want to stand in the way of his happiness, so kiss away!" Bucky knew he was flailing around like a madman, but his brain was refusing to co-operate! He somehow felt hurt and betrayed at the same time, from Steve of all people! His loyal servant, whose sole purpose is to serve and make sure that the prince is happy. And yes, he has his own life, but he was on duty after all, so why was he about to kiss this harlot? Calling her that may be a bit mean, she was his sister's maid after all, but damn it, too many emotions and Bucky was starting to fuse out like a candle.

"No, it was me who was letting my carnal desires get the best of me, please do not blame Peggy." Steve joined in, and Bucky wanted so badly to tell him that he was not the one at fault, that he was only lured in by some booby magic from the girl. And the prince also found it funny how Steve was so well spoken to him in front of others because they normally curse and talk like knights when they are alone. 'Peggy doesn't get that privilege' Bucky thought smugly. 

"Steve, you don't have to do this. It was my fault sire, I'm so very sorry." And with a stroke of luck, one of the other maids came by and informed of her required presence from the princess. With a nod, she bowed to the prince, along with some guts, she dared to lean in and place a chaste kiss on the corner of Steve's mouth. The teen gasped innocently as she pulled away with a sly smile. The blonde's blue eyes followed her as she left, hypnotised by her gracefulness. A rough cough caused him to turn and faced a very pissed off looking prince. Bucky had managed to swiftly and quietly move from his spot to be almost chest-to-chest with Steve.

"So she was going to be your first kiss, eh?"

"Well...who else would want me?" Steve shrugged like it was common knowledge. Sure, he had those pretty blue eyes as deep as the ocean, and his hair was golden like the hairs of a corn, but his body was skinny, and no matter what he eats, he seems cursed to be so unhealthily thin. He also had trouble breathing, which was apparently a curse from a travelling witch. To make matters worse, his social skills were not up to standards, that's why it was a miracle that Peggy was showing signs of affections to him. "I'm not exactly 'dating material'." 

"What about....kissing....me?" It was a rare moment to see the prince so flustered and nervous. From a young age Bucky was taught how to be charismatic and fearless, but the prospects of asking for a kiss, from his best friend and servant no less, was a terrifying thing. What if Steve says no? Even though he is a prince and his family is at the top of the hierarchy, Bucky does not feel comfortable abusing his power to make people to what he wants. "If you want to I mean...You and Peggy seemed pretty chummy..." 

"Bucky," Steve gasped after a brief pause. "You're a prince, why would you want to give your first kiss to me? I'm not worth it."

"Well, maybe we can just say it's practice? Like if we ever end up kissing the people we love, it won't be so awkward." Yes, the brunette was aware of his spitfire rambling, it was hard to stop the heat rising on his face when Steve was looking at him with such innocent and curious eyes. "I mean I heard stories of people having a first kiss and it was really bad ‘cus none of them had experience. Even kissing a potato would count as experience. 

"Are you calling me a potato?"

"No! Of course not! If you were, you would be a sweet potato! You're not a plant Stevie, you're my best friend and favourite human! I'm just saying that we can practice kissing with each other." Bucky's heart was beating as fast as his stallion during his knight training. To add salt to the wound that was his failure at flirting, Steve's face remained natural. There was a small, soft smile graced across his beautiful face, and he coyly slides closer, leaning up on his tip toes, to briefly press his lips against the prince's. It was short, too short. However, Bucky was still able to feel the softness of Steve's pink lips, and the reminisce smell of on his breath as he pulled away. His own eyes were closed when he spoke, "Can I have another one? ‘Cus that wasn't enough to gain experience."

"And how long do you suggest the kiss be?" Steve was flushed all over, and it was beautiful. He was looking up at the prince through his long eyelashes, a shy grin on his face. When the brunette's hands came up to cup both sides of his face, Steve's poor heart was beating out of control. It feels like there was nothing that could stop it, apart from another taste of his best friend's lips. For the second time, the boys leant in closer, in a more intimate way than ever before, and pressed their lips together.

It was nice to feel another body so close. Steve was considerably short, not yet felling the full effect of puberty, so Bucky had to bend his knees a little, but it was worth it. His body was warm and soft; the prince could feel the rapid movements of the smaller' heart and his excited breathing. On their own, his thumbs started to tenderly stroke across the not yet developed cheekbones as the kiss got a little more intense. No one was sure who moved first, but their lips started to move against each other, and Steve let out a surprised squeak when their tongues touched. 

"Buck," Steve's voice was breathy and his eyes glasses as he looked up at his friend. "W-we should take it slow. More time to gain, you know...experience." The prince did not say anything back but nodded in agreement. 

Little did they know, the two of them became addicted to each other. They kissed almost every day, but Bucky made them stop due to Steve's age, promising him that when he is considered an adult (at age 16) they could start 'practising' again, safe to say that the latter was not happy. He pouted for a full week during his duties, even Rebecca asked him what was wrong. 

But when the time came, Bucky did not hold back. The kissing got more intense, tongues were involved, and hickies were added. Since he was a prince, Bucky couldn't have any visible ones, so they were kept below the neck. But once, Steve was naughty and did on right under his ear, which resulted in teasing from the royal family and the knights who he trained with. In Steve's case, he could have as many as Bucky liked, and he made sure to create lots, as a subtle way to telling Peggy that Steve was taken.

At 21, it was time for Bucky to find a wife, and maybe lose his virginity. And Steve plans to be the first one for him, no matter how selfish it sounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter because it's just basically sex. NSFW gifs at the end!

Sweat was gathering on his skin; from the wine or nervousness, he did not know. But the sight of Steve standing naked and bare in front of him was doing things to his body. He had certainly grown from being the scrawny little boy from his childhood, he was now a skinny taller teenager. His nipples were a pretty rose colour, matching the flush that was spreading down his chest. His stomach was flat with signs of muscle, legs long and slender, and his dick was half hard and leaking. 

"Stevie." Bucky began, voice coming out rougher than he thought. He also did some growing up. Gone was the soft baby face he had even when he was 16, his bones got sharper, more angular, attracting the attentions of ladies, and sometimes men, everywhere. His body bulked up in muscles from his knighthood training, making him almost twice the size of Steve. The hair also got longer with a life of its own as it became somewhat like pouf style. The prince licked his lips as he drank in the sight before him, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." 

"I want it!" Steve stepped closer, and Bucky swore he felt like a teenager again. All those times they sneaked around necking came rushing back like a pleasant memory. "You've deprived me for so long, and I need you, Buck. Today is your birthday," he got on his knees, fitting just right between Bucky's legs, looking like he belongs there, "And I want to make it special for you. I've learnt some stuff from Wade, and I want you to be the first one I try it on."

"What type of 'stuff'?" Bucky knew who Wade was. He was a trouble maker with a crude sense of humour and was very aloof, but he was one of the most skilled mercenaries in the land allowed him to get away with it all. Apparently, he was Steve's neighbour since they were both were young.

"You'll see." Steve winked back mischievously, and Bucky swore his was going to die from cuteness. He was caught off guard when the younger determinedly pulled down his trousers. It was a bit of a challenge since they were made from leather, but when it was finally pulled free, Bucky's cock sprang up and he could hear Steve gasp at its sheer size. He was also leaking pre-cum that would pool at the head and slowly slide down the length. And when Steve leant in, with his wide doll eyes and soft tongue poking out, licking it up from base to slit, it caused the prince to let out a shuddering breath.

He's heard of the things ladies would do things for the knights at those special houses. How some can swallow a man like it was nothing or some females who could ride them like they would a horse. And then there were certain knights who were a little more experimental and slept with men also. They said that it was even better than sleeping with a girl because a man knows how to please a man. Some even do it with both at the same time! Bucky has been curious, but not enough that he went along with them to the houses, instead he waited for Steve and got some tips from his friends, who would sometimes question why he needed such information, but a raised brow from the prince was enough to shut them up. Yes, they were comrades who fight and train together, but a prince was the next king, so they shouldn't question him.

Steve's warm, but clammy hands came to rest on his thighs, letting him know that the both were just as nervous as each other. His lips quickly became swollen as he sucked and licked at the furiously pink cockhead. He licked one of his hands and used them to pump along the length, applying slight pressure, as a tease as if to tell the brunette not to come too fast. One of the first times they gave each other hand jobs, Bucky blew his load within seconds of starting and being a little shit, the blond had never let him live it down. "Take you time Buck."

"You're doing great baby." The prince slid one hand into the head of blonde hair, feeling the silkiness and realising that the latter must have taken a bath for him. Little by little, more of his cock started to disappear into Steve's mouth. Bucky likes to think that he was a bit bigger than average, so he was shocked to see the younger take him so easily. He could feel the velvety walls against his smooth skin. Everything got more erotic when Steve peered up at his lover, and Bucky groaned as he watched his cock slipped in and out between the two supple lips that were making his stomach muscles clench to try and stop his orgasm. And there were the sounds. Oh god! It was dirty, wet and taboo; it turned the prince on even more. He could feel himself twitch a little, and the little noise that Steve let out told the same story.

All those people were wrong to make fun of his servant. They say he’s too skinny and short, but Bucky can see that he’s the perfect size to hold and carry around. They say that he’s too awkward, but Bucky just thinks that’s part of his charm. And his lips are just perfect for kissing…and other stuff.

The prince was mesmerised when the blonde pushed him to down on to his bed. The smaller crawled up to straddle his muscular hips - a sight that he will always love. Wordlessly, Steve brought his fingers up for Bucky to suck, getting them wet before they were used to prepare him. His fingers were slim and delft, the complete opposite of Bucky’s own. At the same time, he was littering kisses onto his neck and chest. The tiny kisses were like rain on his skin, and Bucky couldn’t help but close his eyes in pleasure. His attention was focused on his lover again when he opened his eyes. Steve bit his lip as he brought his hand back to penetrate himself. A breathless gasp left his lips as the first finger went in. The prince groaned a little at the raptured expression on the other’s face. Soon, more joined and there was three inside; thrusting in and out brutally. The resulting sound was wet and obscene; the prince swore he could just cum from hearing them and watching Steve's face.

"Oh god!" The servant whimpered as his fingers dug in deeper than intended to hit his spot. At the same time, the brunette was stroking up his sides appreciatively and whispering encouragements. Steve rested his head on the muscular chest for a few more thrusts before he sat back up to look at his lover. "I'm ready for you Buck." One hand caressed the chiselled jaw while the other was brought up by the prince for him to unexpectedly suck the juices from. "Dear lord" Steve cursed under his breath at the sight. The crowned prince shamelessly sucking at his fingers, the ones that have been inside of him not too long ago.

Regretfully, the servant pulled away to retrieve a small glass bottle of oil. "Wade says to use this or it will hurt." He held up the blue bottle to hide his flushing face. Taking charge, he took the prince's hand to pull him up and swap position. Steve ended on all fours under Bucky. His back was arching to offer his ass up like a gift (which it was in a way), and he was hugging one of the pillows to his chest.

Bucky was staring and he knew it. He was mesmerised by the pale skin that seemed to glow in the candlelight, and the position they were in. He had all the power to do anything to Steve, and the younger would take it all. Placing a tender kiss on his cheek, the prince opened the bottle and dribbled some of the oil down Steve's crack, while licking his lips in anticipation. He also realised that his own cock was red and leaking precum profusely from how turned one he was.

"Happy birthday Bucky." Steve looked back with his glittering baby blues and Bucky knew right then that he loved him. He was in love with a lowly servant with a heart of gold and an attitude that can't be shot down. He just can't believe it took him so long to realise.

"This is the best gift ever Stevie." It was the truth. All the elaborate gifts of jewels and exotic decorations were nothing compared to what Steve was giving to him. They shared a longing kiss before the brunette pulled back and slicked up his own member.

Slowly, Bucky pushed in. The breach was a little painful since Steve let out a wince and his hand went to grab at the sheets. But Bucky tried his best to calm his lover down, with quiet encouragements and kisses across his back. He got half way in when the blonde let out a loud cry. He moved to pull out, but the other panicked and pushed him in deeper, until they were flushed against each other. Steve was warm, so warm, and Bucky was sure he could stay inside forever. He could feel the walls fluttering and squeezing against him as it got used to the intrusion.

Meanwhile, Steve had drool seeping out of his open mouth as he tried to comprehend the pain and pleasure. There were times when he was a little naughty and used the oil and his fingers to play with himself, imagining what it would be like to have the prince fucking him. But he was not prepared for how large he was. Bucky was also thicker than his own fingers, so his poor was forced open by the girth, with the oil not helping with the pain. On the good side, his sweet spot was being constantly touched, and it was threatening to make him cum if Bucky doesn't start moving. "Please Buck...Move!"

Listening to the orders, Bucky carefully pulled out half way to gently thrust back in, with his hands gripped around the slim waist. He knows that there would be bruises the next day, evidence of what they did, and it turned him on even more.

Eventually, they settled on a steady rhythm that's got Steve trying to hide his moans from the force of the thrusts. His own cock was leaking every time Bucky thrusts in, which got him wrapping his hand around it to jerk himself off. But the elder grabbed his skinny wrist and laced their hands together above his head, saying something about 'only cumming by me'. It made the blonde let out a pathetic whimper when the brunette used his commanding prince voice. He rarely used it around him because he feels bad for ordering Steve around despite being his servant. He's seen multiple people treating their servant like dirt and he wanted to avoid that. But secretly it turns the blonde on a little; the way those normally tender grey eyes narrow and the scowl from his pink lips was sexy as hell. And Steve would gladly go to hell for masturbating over them at night.

Soon the thrusts got faster. Steve gave up trying to cover up his moans because everything felt so good. He was wrapped up in Bucky's strong arms, his penis was inside taking his virginity and he was chanting his name like it was the only thing he knew. The blonde ended up cumming when the prince bit down in his neck. Such a possessive action caused him to let out a scream as he spilt all over the sheets. His whole body shook from the force, since his breathing was not very good and it was his first time, but it was the best feeling ever. Bucky followed not soon after, spilling his hot seed into the smaller body under him. He roared out a groan that was loud enough to wake the gods, but it only made Steve glow with pride that he could put a powerful man in such a state.

Without pulling out, the prince rolled them gently onto their side. He buried his face Steve's damp head, while his hands caressed and touched the quivering smaller body next to him. 

"That was...wow!" He was literally speechless. The servant could only manage a chuckle before he kissed the back of the prince's hand before falling to sleep in an instant. Feeling high on endorphins, Bucky pulled the duvet to cover them both, mindful of pushing the soiled one onto the floor, before pulling the smaller body closer, kissing the back of his neck, blow out the candle and following the latter to dreamland.

 

-X-

 

After that night, they couldn't get enough of each other.

They did it all positions when they had the chance. One time Steve was on his back and both his knees were by his ears and over Bucky's shoulders and he jackhammered into his ass. The sounds they were making would even make a whore blush. Another time, Bucky fucked him standing up. His strong hands gripped Steve's tiny ass and controlled the speed of their thrusts, and it felt so good! The blonde ended up shooting his cum up to his chin, something that rarely happened. Another time was when the prince was sat at his desk, and the servant rode him like there was no tomorrow. They both tried hard to keep their noise down since there were guards outside, but Steve had let out a high-pitched moan, that caused one of the guards to ask if they were okay. Steve also loved the roughness of Bucky's scruff against his skin contrasting to his tender actions. One of the more riskier times, was when they were in the armoury. Bucky was sweating and exhausted from wearing his suit and the training, but seeing Steve on his knees organising the arrows did something to him. So, they ended up fucking in the armoury behind some shields. The thrill of being walked on was such a turn on, but also scary because the prince's reputation could be ruined.

Nonetheless, they were emotionally happy. The two had feelings for each other for a long time, and it was cathartic to finally express it in physical form too. After each time they finish, they would lay wrapped up in each other, stroking hairs and kissing skin. It was sweet and comfortable.

But alas, such joy would not last long.

* * *

 

***The gifs are not mine! Credit to the owners/creators***

Bucky ploughing Steve:

Prepping: 

Kissing:

(Don't worry, I have more for future chapters)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion, I have no chill


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feels since I'm not a nice person

Six months later, Bucky was awoken by one of his father's advisors to be told that he was summoned to the war room. Groggily, he followed the flailing man who looked like he was hiding some big news. What he didn't expect was to see the Council of Generals and Knights gathered around with grim expressions in their face.

"What's going on?" After nodding his greetings to his fellow comrades, the prince turned to his father with a questioning look. It must have been a significant situation to have called everyone around. Bucky immediately stood up straight, awake.

"War has broken out in the North region." At those words, the brunette's heart drops and his mind thinks of Steve. Would he have to leave him? "King Odin requested help. His son, Loki has become...deranged." His father didn't have to say it out loud because Bucky already knew his decision. "I plan to support my brother. 

The four kingdoms were ruled over by four clans, who are interconnected through the years of diplomatic marriage. The Barnes family ruled the southern sector, the Odins the North, the Starks ruled the West and the Parker family reigned the East.

Odin was married to Bucky's aunt, Gaea, King George's sister. Unfortunately, she died giving birth to his cousin Thor. Odin remarried to Frigga, his childhood crush who was separated from him when she moved away, which lead to him marrying Gaea. Despite all the chaos, George and Odin still have a strong brother-like bond. 

The Starks were famous for being scientists and innovators, which means that they cared less about marriage and more about creating a portable time teller or a new weapon. Pepper Potts was a distant cousin of the Barnes, but she ended up marrying the Crowned Prince Tony in a trade deal. Against the odds, the eccentric and picky Tony ended up taking a liking to the fiery redhead, and they're now in a happy marriage. 

The Parkers were a strange family. Queen May was married to one of George's uncle before he was killed on the battlefield. Having to produce no heirs of their own, the attention turns to her young nephew, Prince Peter to continue their line.

"Yes, Sire." Bucky was speechless. Not the good kind after an orgasm from Steve, but one of hopelessness. His only thought was of how his blonde lover was going to react and how he will look after himself without Bucky.

 

-X-

 

The morning market was buzzing with farmers selling their produce and the customers who were looking to buy their groceries. Steve was feeling elated as he weaved through the sea of people from one stall to another. He was sent out by the cook to get some extra ingredients since the castle unexpectedly had lots of guests overnight. He should have known something was wrong, but he was too happy from waking up next to Bucky. It was rare for him to spend the night since he needs to go home to check on his sickly mother. But waking up next to the prince, with his shiny chestnut locks gleaming in the sun and the way it illuminates all parts of his muscles was truly a divine sight.

When he was on his way back to the castle, he was stopped by the sight of one of the King's messenger's making an announcement. It seemed like he had missed the first part and was there just in time to hear the last bit. "...This is a war of peace and family. King George urges all able-bodied men to join and fight against the renegade Loki. Anyone with skills such as blacksmith, wood work and cloth making should also make themselves known. A handsome reward shall be granted to each of you and your family if you take part...."

Steve didn't hear anymore because he was busy sprinting to the castle. He ended up dropping the groceries in the kitchen before making his way to see the prince.

Bucky was sat in his bathtub when the servant found him. There was an absent look in his eyes when his gaze met the other's. The prince waved the other servants away, leaving Steve with him. His wild hair was damp and pushed back to show off those gorgeous chiselled jaw line, and drawing more attention to his grey irises.

"Is it true?"

"Yes"

"I'm guessing you're going to fight."

"I am the Crowned Prince, and soon-to-be General."

There was silence before Steve spoke again. 

"I'm going with you." At first, the statement made the prince laugh, but when he saw the fire within those sapphire eyes, he knew it was going to take a lot of convincing to get Steve to stay. Being a personal servant, Bucky does have the right to take him along, but only if the servant was also trained in combat; which Steve wasn't. "I'm being serious!" His small frame made him look like a child throwing a tantrum as he defiantly stood his ground.

"I'm not going to let you." The prince rose from the water; glorious body wet and shiny. His chest was full of muscles, the two arms by his side looked like they had enough power to rip a man in half, he had a six pack that was hard despite its soft look, his legs were strong and powerful - the way a warrior's should be. There was no way Steve can ever become like that. "You're going to stay here, where it's safe." Bucky walked towards the blonde, who was outwardly admiring his body, and he didn't mind.

"But Buck-" the name died on his lips when the taller swooped down and stole a kiss. Steve found it hard to resist Bucky kisses because, he always seemed to know which bits to nibble, where to bite that it leaves a mark, and he loved how he knew everything about his body that even Steve doesn't know about. Sneakily, the prince began to remove his servant's clothing, throwing them on the floor before picking him up. Steve didn't need to be told when to wrap his legs around those waist, he did it automatically whenever he feels those large, warm hands run down his ass.

Bucky ended up carrying them into the water again; it was hot enough that it didn't burn, but not cold enough to feel pointless. Their lip lock never broke as they were too lost tangling their tongues and strokes them against one another. But when they finally separated, Steve had tears in his eyes.

"Stevie," The taller couldn't help but feel hurt by the fact that his lover was crying. "I don't want to leave you, but you know that I have no choice." One of his hands came up to brush away some hair that was covering the blonde's beautiful face. “Just promise me that you won’t follow me to the battle.”

"But what if you leave and never come back? I want to be by your side if anything happens!" He was straight up brawling, but Steve didn't care. The grief he was having was like a burn that was slowly spreading throughout his body, with no way of stopping it, and it was agony. The feeling of dread settled in his heart like a splinter that was unmovable. How could he go on if he could no longer be by such an amazing, tender man? "I love you, you know that? How do you feel leaving the person who loves you behind?"

"Oh damn! I was going to say it first!" Bucky groaned as he kissed away the tears that were blurring the eyes he loved so much. "I love you too Steve. More than I'm allowed to, and more than you'll ever know."

After declaring their love for one another, they made love in the water. As both agreed to forget about the dark cloud that was looming, and the hunting fact that their time together was limited.

 

-X-

 

King George was a harsh, but fair man. It showed on his face too; with the hard lines around his eyes and mouth that are always pulled into an unimpressed scowl. His hair was almost as long as his son’s, except it was also as grey as the moon.

He was hunched over his desk with his head in his hands, stressed out of his mind when Steve came to see him. Since the war broke out, he rarely got time for himself, so he wasn’t exactly sunshine and rainbows when the servant came to see him.

“Steven.” The king nodded at the young man. Even though he was exhausted, he was intrigued to hear what the servant had to say since it was unusual for them to interact, after all, he was James’ personal servant.

“Your highness, I would like to join the war.” The kid went straight to the point, and the king can’t help but admire that. But he still laughed, a deep rumble from the bottom of his pot belly and out his chapped lip.

“You have guts, I’ll give you that.” He stood up and walked around his desk to be in front of the servant. “But with your size, I doubt you can hardly lift a sword.” The pale skin of the boy’s face was reddened with embarrassment. Yet he still holds his ground to the most powerful man in the land.

“Please sir, just give me a chance.”

“No. You don’t have any of the skills we require, and you don’t even know how to fight.”

“Your highness, please. Loki is a bully, and I don’t like bullies.”

“No is no Steven. And as your King, you should listen to me. I don’t want Bucky to be upset over something happening to his favourite.” The king’s voice went stern as he asserted his status. At that Steve was speechless, because even the King knew how close they were and he didn’t want to face the gruesome consequences. Suddenly he felt guilt like he betrayed the prince somehow by going behind his back. Reluctantly, he bowed his head before making his way out.

He tried to make it somewhere quiet before he could break down and let his tears fall.

 

-X-

 

The army was leaving the next morning at dawn. Bucky was tied up with his council meeting, so Steve ended up going back home for the day. His mum was cooking some vegetable soup when he crept up on her with a hug.

"Steven! You're back early." There was a wide smile beaming across her face as she pulled her son closer. Sarah used to work as a handmaiden to the queen before she fell ill and became too weak to work. Despite the setbacks, she still works around the house and cooks for the two of them. She also sometimes helps at the dye house to get some extra money.

"Mother, you're not supposed to be up! You should be resting!" Steve tried to look stern at the woman, but found that he just couldn't - he loves her too much.

"I know, I know because, I'm weak, I'm fragile, the kitchen is a dangerous place." Sarah rolled her eyes at her son, whose own was the same colour. The attitude earned her a light pinch from the younger before he hugged her again. "What are you doing back early? You normally come back late or not until the next morning."

At the question, Steve's face fell. All the happy energy was gone from his body as it sagged a little by the way he stood.

"The prince are in his meetings. They're heading out tomorrow at dawn." The blonde couldn't help the way his mouth turned down and the tears that were in his eyes. He wanted so badly to tell his mother the truth, that they were in love and have been lovers since he was 13. But he couldn't risk it, no matter how much he trusts her with his life. So, he ended up breaking down crying in his mother's arms without an explanation. All Sarah could do was her arms around the shaking shoulders and let him cry it out. He didn't want to cry around Bucky, because it would only make the latter feel guilty for carrying out his duties.

"You don't want him to leave, do you?" Steve shook his head. "Because you love him?"

At that, the boy pulled away from his mother with shock and horror in his eyes.

His body went ridged as he stood in their kitchen. Blood was rushing to his ears and it was getting hard to breath.

"Relax Stevie," Sarah saw what was happening to her son, so she tired her hardest to calm him down. "I didn't think it was true, but I'm not mad; I'm glad you found love. And your secret is safe with me." With a wink and a kiss on his forehead, Steve's mother leads him to lay down, letting him rest, before continuing her cooking.

Steve wasn't sure about much, he knew then that he could trust her. He asked her that night how she knew, she just replied, "A mother always knows." So he decided to leave that at that.

 

-X-

 

It was late at night where there was a strange knock on their door. His mother was asleep in her own room, sadly without a coughing fit before doing so. And Steve was sat in the kitchen, wallowing in self-pity drinking some warm milk. He couldn't sleep. The prospects of tomorrow morning were like one of his worst nightmares - Bucky being taken away from him.

Cautiously, the blonde opened the door a peek to see a tall cloaked figure. He couldn't tell who it was since it was dark and his eyes weren't exactly the best.

"Yes?" He tried holding the candle up to the stranger's face, but they smoothly moved away from the light.

"Pray tell, what a handsome fella like to do up at this hour?" It was definitely a male voice, but it was croaky and rough, like sand in a bottle.

When Steve was young, his mother told him the story of Red Skull, a man who was rumoured to be the most powerful man in all the land, but he went mad with power and tried to use magic to again more. It caused his whole body to turn a deep scarlet, with his head shrinking right to the bone, absent of hair, hence the name Red Skull. Apparently, he stalks the night to find children who were awake past their bed time to feed on their blood, since there was more energy in them.

Steve didn't believe in that of course! It's not like the stranger in front of him was Red Skull....right?

"I'm sorry, you probably have a wrong house." The blonde tried to be polite as he could. If the person was a murder or something, he didn't want to go down because of his lack of manners.

"Oh really?" Their voice went high at the end, sounding almost feminine. "I was told this was where Steve Grant Rogers lived. He is my lover." With that, the person moved into the light, and there was Bucky's beautiful face with a cocky yet amused smirk.

Not playing along, Steve closed the door on his face. He was blushing from head to toe in embarrassment at being tricked; probably even more at himself for thinking that a myth was true.

"Stevie! Please open the door, I'm sorry!" Bucky sounded like a sad puppy outside his door. He opened it with a warning glare because he knew how dangerous it was for him to be out of the castle and alone.,

"What are you doing here? You should be resting for tomorrow!" The smaller scolded the prince. Even though he was reprimanding him, the servant still beckoned the other inside, while making sure that no one saw.

"I couldn't sleep. I want to spend every moment with you before I go." Bucky took off his cape, which revealed him to be wearing ordinary clothes and he had a bag strapped to his back. He looked like he was leaving life as royalty to live as a peasant. "I also brought you some stuff before I go." He could see the reluctant look in the blonde's eyes as he took out the contents of the bag. Some clothes (male and female), an extra thick blanket for winter, some books for Steve to read, a small dagger, a handful of pencils and multiple sheets of paper, a pair of new shoes his size, and a bag if coins that looks like it could last them a whole two years.

"Bucky..." Steve was left speechless. No one has ever given such luxuries before. There may or may not be tears in his eyes.

"No need to thank me, I just want to make sure you're taken cared of when I'm gone. I can't stand the thought of you being a labourer in the field, or a beggar." Normally Steve was too proud to accept help, but the thoughtfulness of the brunette made his cry tears of joy because he was loved. Bucky didn't want him to live a hard life, he wanted him to be safe and happy. The taller pulled him into a hug which felt like home.

They ended spending the night on Steve's bed. At first they weren't sure that Bucky was going to fit, but they managed. Being royalty, Steve was scared that Bucky would judge his meagre house, but he didn't seem to mind and felt content at the humble space for making them so close. They kissed and joked around silently, trying not to wake Sarah next door. With the pencil and paper, Bucky asked Steve to do a self-portrait, something for him to keep with him while he's away. At first he was shy, but he eventually gave in; however, the blonde refused to give it to the prince until the morning.

Their last night together was bittersweet. None of them had much sleep, as they were too occupied with holding each other for what could be the last time ever. Bucky was on his side with his arms wrapped around Steve's smaller frame, his face buried in the golden hair, as he tried to sleep, but couldn't. Steve was the same with his ear against the strong chest, feeling warm for the first time in his bed. The prince's heartbeat was grounding evidence to prove that it was all real. That they love each other, that he was really here and not just a dream.

He chose not to tell him what happened with the king, or else Bucky would be in a bad mood with him before he left.

No matter what happens, Steve just prayed to the gods that Bucky will come back to him safe and sound.

 

-X-

 

When the time came, all the knights and members of the councils lined up their horses as the final checks were made by the servants. Steve did his part, so he stood back to let the stable boy tend the horse. A fierce black stallion called Sam, who may look intimidating, but he was a surprisingly nice horse.

The blonde was stood by Rebecca, who was his new mistress while Bucky was gone. The latter managed to pull some strings to put him in the safer care of his sister, which was very thoughtful of him.

"Rebecca, I guess I'll miss you or something that." Bucky was dressed in his full armour, a new one since most his of his were worn from use. Behind him was a flowing, rich scarlet cape, his personal colour, and his long hair was pulled back into a bun. The prince affectionally kissed his sister's cheeks as he hugged her. "And please look after Steve for me, he's a little mouthy, but he'll grow on you." The siblings chuckled at the little joke which Steve blushed a little.

"Take care, Steve." It was one of the most painful things to experience, your loved ones going to what may be their death, but Steve didn't let the emotion rule him, he tried not to cry. Not even when Bucky pulled him for one last embrace, one last 'I love you', that was far too short, if he could, the younger would wrap himself around the taller in an effort for him not to go. But he couldn't.

Steve watched as Bucky mounted his horse, putting on a brave face before waving to the cheering citizens that came to send off the brave men.

And Bucky watched as the view of his lover's body grows fainter and fainter the further he travelled.

It was the first time in his life that he was scared because he knew how crazy the war was already and the chances of him surviving was very thin.

Bucky just prayed that he would come back to Steve all in one piece.

* * *

***GIFs are not mine! Credits to the owner/creator***

Angsty kissing:

****

****

****

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing :D
> 
> This is part one guys! 
> 
> I'm currently on holiday, so I'll be working on part 2 when I get back!


End file.
